


Mincemeat

by Maxipawz



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxipawz/pseuds/Maxipawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah's impatient hunger and terrible cooking skills nearly get the best of her this time around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mincemeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As my first submission, I decided to revise one of my submissions from my Fanfiction account, one that I submitted long before that to my Tumblr. I was rather proud of it at the time, and the little crowd it drew up motivated me to give it a little redo! The Guest Girl, the female character of the video game adaptation, goes by the name Sarah for whenever I want to mention her.

Sarah woke in darkness. Her head spun as the world around her appeared in the form of flying colors and disfigured shapes. As she regained consciousness, the room she lied within came into view, and she came to realize that she was in the kitchen. But why? Why was her memory so faint? The last she could remember was…

…the pot.  


Oh, no..HE found out...

It made sense now.

_"What's there to eat?" Sarah mumbled to herself as she wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and her stomach was already making preparations to eat itself. The Chef was nowhere to be seen. Perfect! At least then she could help herself. She hurried or the fridge, yanking it open. A wide variety of tightly wrapped foods that she never even seen before lining the shelves. She stuck her finger into what looked like a sort of gelatin with chocolate swimming inside of it, and slurped up whatever she could dig out, not even batting a second look. Her eyes widened as the sickening tang of what tasted like ground meat and outdated cabbage filled her taste buds. She gagged and spat all over the place as she shook her head rapidly, slamming the fridge in irritation. The experience seemed to simmer down her wish to eat, until she heard a rumble behind her._

_Looking back, the stove was on. A large rusty pot sat upon it. Soup! What luck! She scurried over, peering down to take a glance at the boiling liquid, it looked so fresh as the greasy liquid bubbled and sizzled, as various meats and vegetables within it danced around. A little taste won't hurt, surly. Sarah picked up a ladle and filled it with the thin soup. With a gentle blow, she pressed it to her lips as a little soup rushed into her mouth._

_Within seconds, the very taste of the soup caused her to coil back. "Ick, there's no taste to it!" She whined to herself. Despite the luscious presentation, the taste failed to live up to its expectations. Of course, now that she thought about it, what was she expecting? Chef's soups are usually rather bland. Their only point was to fill your stomach. No true enjoyment out of it. Perhaps she could change that?_

_Sarah began scoping the kitchen for flavored ingredients. She found a variety of spices, picking them out mainly for their clever names. Harissa, Saffron, Vegeta, Jerk Spice…ha! Jerk Spice! That sums up Chef's attitude quite nice, she sang to herself. She decided to pour a generous amount of the spice into the soup. After a few more fun-sounding spices, a freshly cut apple, and a cup full of sugar, for good measures, she stirred the pot and eagerly sipped her new creation…_

_Yeah, not the best thing she made._

__

And let's just say Chef did not approve of this. Sarah could now recall her legs pushing her as fast as she could as she tried to hurry down the hallways to avoid the knife-wielding beast. She must have taken a nasty spill, and, for whatever reason, the chef decided not to kill her…yet.

__

"Ah, so you finally woke up?"

__

Such a bitter voice Chef has. His low, growling tone pierced Sarah's ears. Sarah turned to see Chef sitting upon a counter, polishing a sharp butcher's knife nearly the size of him. 

__

"So, Sarah," he began speaking in a rather casual tone, "Today, I was making some of my homemade soup. As I recall, my very own mother gave me that recipe." 

__

"That's…wonderful!" Sarah tried playing along, a fake smile spread across her lips, but she knew it was hopeless. 

__

"One minute. One minute, I had my eyes off that pot. And something terrible happened to it."

__

"What happened to it..?"

__

"It became CONTAMINATED! RUINED! SWEETENED TO THE BRINK OF IT BEING A DESSERT! A DESSERT!” As Chef blared out the last phrase, Sarah could have sworn she heard the faint sound of a short but frantic fare of trumpets. 

__

“Now…who in the right mind would do that?"

__

"Um…it was probably a Dead Body. Yeah, those! They always think everything tastes bland, so they try to help. But…since they're dead, they can't really taste at all, heh." Sarah choked, her laughs failing to hide her nervousness.

__

Chef chuckled, slowly shaking his head. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. You have such a creative mind when it comes to worming your way out of situations like these. But not today, lovely, because I have yet to try more of my mother's recipes."

__

"Oh..? And what would they be?" Sarah tilted her head to the side.

__

"Oh, you know,” Chef ran a finger across the side of the knife, “Legs, thighs, ribs, breasts, all topped off with the freshest organ juice-I mean, gravy you could find!" He chuckled, leaping off the counter and landing with a heavy thud, swinging his knife over his shoulder. "And this is the perfect opportunity to use some freshly delivered meat. This'll teach anyone not to mess with my cooking!"

__

Sarah’s eyes widened as she screamed, watching as Chef began treading towards her. She desperately wanted to move, but her body was limp, burning with pain. She was nothing but a sitting duck with a broken wing, quacking helplessly. She could not stand to think of Chef, hell-bent on painfully tearing her limb from limb with that blade. Her life was flashing before her. Perhaps this really was the end…

__

SLAM

__

The kitchen doors swung open, crashing against the walls.

__

"KEEP AWAY FROM HER!" A familiar voice shrieked, following with a loud BANG! There was a gasping noise as Chef began to stumble about. The knife was splashed lightly with blood as it slipped from his hands, crashing to the floor in front of Sarah. After a moment of stillness, Chef's knees buckled, his body tumbling limply to the floor. His fading red eyes pierced Sarah's before they faded within his blackened face.

__

Everything happened so quickly. Sarah’s world began to distort once more. Every movement clouded her vision. She could merely cry to herself as frantic footsteps approached her and the lifeless chef. Chef's body was dragged to the side as the man dropped to his knees in front of Sarah. Taking the time to keep still, the man’s blurry face came into view.

__

"C-cact..us.."

__

"Shhhhhh, it’s okay, baby. I’m r-right here." The man’s voice quivered as he quickly scooped Sarah up in her arms and held her tightly against his chest, his prickled skin tingling against her tense body.

__

"Gunman…" Sarah managed to finish, keeping eye contact with the man. How on earth did he know she was in danger? More memories began to flood her mind, of her watching Cactus Gunman hurry off into the sunset, something about ‘chasing his dream’, and something to do with him being on fire. Everything else was much too blurry at this point. She can’t even tell if this is reality or not.

__

"I thought…you were…going.." 

__

"I changed my mind.” He interrupted, “I couldn't leave you. I was too worried for your safety. And look, just what I feared. I knew that chef was nothing but disaster waiting to happen.." He continued on his speech, but Sarah began to lose her focus, unable to keep up with everything. The cactus must have realized this, and Sarah soon felt herself up in the air, clinging to her man's chest as he carried her away. She never felt so frightened, so aching, so dizzy in her life.

__

But worst of all, she was still hungry.

__


End file.
